1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ligament reconstruction. More particularly, the present invention the relates to systems of ligament reconstruction of a joint using a tendon graft. More particularly still, the present invention the relates to systems for ligament reconstruction of an elbow.
2. Description of Related Art
Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The human body is comprised of many joints including the ankle, the knee, the shoulder, and the elbow. At each of these joints, there are two bones connected by a ligament. Over time, a ligament can become stretched or torn because of over-stressed movement or an injury. When this happens ligament reconstruction is needed.
Ligament reconstruction typically reestablishes joint stability through a bone-tendon connection. A tendon is taken from another part of the body and is woven through bone tunnels that have been drilled in each of the bones of the joint. The tendon is appropriately tensioned between the two bones of the joint, and then the tendons are usually secured to the bones of the joint.
Surgical methods for reconstructing ligaments of a joint have existed for years. For example, a method for reconstruction of a ligament of an elbow, called “Tommy John surgery”, has been a common procedure since its inception in 1974. “Tommy John surgery” is most commonly performed on pitchers in the sport of baseball. Because pitching overhand is a particularly stressful motion, pitching at high speeds puts a substantial strain on a pitcher's elbow joint and is commonly injurious. Injuries resulting from the stressful motion of pitching can range from a sprain to a tear of the ligament of the elbow. Regardless of the severity of the injury, a “Tommy John surgery” is usually needed to restore a pitchers arm to full velocity.
Tommy John surgery is much like other methods of ligament reconstruction for other joints. Ligament reconstruction has historically entailed individual assessment of a patient's anatomy so as to determine the correct placement for a graphed tendon. The individual assessment also determines the location of the bone tunnels utilized for a reconstruction surgery. In every patient, bone tunnels through which the ligaments are threaded are created with every effort to ensure the best placement, equal size, and symmetry. Likewise, appropriate tendon length and tension is also individually assessed and applied. The process of ligament reconstruction is recreated with each individual patient and each surgeon, with inevitable variations due more to human error rather than any error attributable to a device or apparatus. Moreover, there is usually no standard navigation device or uniform system for a ligament reconstruction procedure. Even slight variations in tunnel location, size or symmetry of the tunnels, as well as tendon length and tension, can impact the outcome and recovery of the patient. Thus, there is a need for a more uniform system and procedure for ligament reconstruction, especially for that of the elbow.
In the past, various patents have issued relating to ligament reconstruction. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,082, issued on Apr. 20, 2005 to Sati et al., discloses a method of obtaining data indicative of a location for ligament graft placement. Medical image data representative of a bone is provided. Position data indicative of an intraoperative position of each of a plurality of points associated with a surface of the bone is obtained. The medical image data and the position data are related to one another mathematically to obtain transformed data indicative of the location for ligament graft placement. This patent also relates to a system for obtaining data indicative of a location for ligament graft placement. The system includes a computer configured to receive medical image data representative of a bone and a pointer or ultrasound device configured to determine position data indicative of an intraoperative position of one or more points associated with a surface of the bone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,542, issued on Dec. 15, 1987 to Daniel et al., describes a method and instrument for skeletal-referenced isometric positioning and tensioning of a ligament graft, particularly during knee surgery involving the anterior cruciate and the posterior cruciate ligaments. The graft is extended from one fixation site and attached to a sled slidably carried by a frame which is skeletally mounted to the other fixation site. A thumb nut and lead screw assembly on the skeletally-fixed frame is operative to compress a spring in the sled and move the sled in a direction effective to tension the graft. Isometry is achieved when the relative positions of the frame and sled indicate constant graft tension and displacement through the entire range of passive knee flexion. The sled can be fixed relative to the frame for evaluation of joint laxity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,804, issued on Dec. 4, 2001 to Wenstrom Jr. et al., discloses a method for performing an anterior cruciate ligament repair procedure wherein a bone plug attached to a section of tendon or ligament is fixed in a bone tunnel. The method utilizes an adhesive to secure the bone block in the bone tunnel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,668, issued on Oct. 8, 1996 to Johnson, discloses a screw tensioning device for holding at least one end of a ligament graft. The device has a thimble which locates in the mouth of a hole drilled through bone, a nut captively seated in the thimble, and an anchorage element with a screw-threaded stud which can engage the nut. Different forms of anchorage elements are provided for different grafts, but each is adapted to securely hold one end of a ligament graft. The anchorage element with a ligament attached is drawn through the hole from the opposite side to the thimble until the stud engages the nut. The nut is then turned by a tool until the required tension is achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,878,150 issued on Apr. 12, 2005 to McGuire et al., discloses a method for precisely forming bone tunnels in a cruciate ligament reconstruction of the knee. The method generally includes the steps of drilling a hole in one of the bones, using a femoral guide to determine the placement of the second tunnel, and drilling the second tunnel according to the position of the femoral guide. The femoral guide is cannulated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,693, issued on May 28, 1996 to McGuire et al., discloses a device for forming bone tunnels in cruciate ligament reconstruction of the knee. The device has an elongate body that includes a cylindrical member and an arcuate surface extending from the cylindrical member. A lumen located in the body receives a guide wire. The lumen extends for the length of the cylindrical member through an opening formed on the arcuate surface so as to allow the guide wire to protrude from the elongate body. This allows the guide wire to contact the bone surface. A tongue located on the body is used to engage the edge of bone surface whereby the guide wire protruding from the body contacts the bone surface.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for ligament reconstruction of the joints of the human body.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for standardizing the ligament reconstruction of a joint.
It is another object of the present invention to minimize variations in ligament reconstruction from patient to patient.
It is still a another object of the present invention to improve the efficiency of ligament reconstruction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ligament reconstruction system that reduces the assessment time for performing ligament reconstruction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for ligament reconstruction with jigs anatomically contoured to the cortical topography of the bones of a joint.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a system for ligament reconstruction that precisely measures tendon graft length.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for ligament reconstruction that provisionally tests a reconstruction for tension and stability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for ligament reconstruction of the ulna and humerus of the elbow.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system for ligament reconstruction that creates uniform hole dimensions in the ulna of an elbow.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a system for ligament reconstruction that precisely locates and forms tunnels and holes in the humerus of an elbow.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.